


Hold On Until It’s Over

by shadowhive



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Bill heard a rumour, that the guys Adam Lambert brings up onstage to sing with him end up having fun with him backstage. Naturally that makes him want to be the next one of those guys.





	Hold On Until It’s Over

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a request by the awesome jovi-gal on lj

Bill Kaulitz slipped his way through the crowd, his slim frame making it easy to manoeuvre through all the people. His target was in sight, the barrier that was just in front of the stage. He had to be there, it was the only way he had a chance of being noticed. And he wanted to be noticed by the man that was going to come onstage. He needed to be.

You see, he had come to this gig for the express purpose of being noticed by Adam Lambert, the sexy singer from America. Bill had heard about Adam getting guys up onstage during his sets, and then going backstage with him. He wanted to be the one chosen tonight. That was why he was wearing the outfit he had chosen.

A tight black tee clung to Bill’s slim frame and a pair of equally tight, black faux leather trousers clung to his legs. The latter was a gift from his twin brother Tom on their last birthday. A part of Bill wished that he was here with him, but he knew that Tom’s body pressed up against him in the heat of the crowd would be a distraction.

Bill let out a sigh of relief, as he finally found himself pressed against that barrier. He was now just a few meters from the stage, in full view of where Adam would be standing. All he needed to do now was wait.

He’d spent the majority of the night towards the back of the venue. He didn’t care about the support acts. They were alright, and got the crowd warmed up, but they were not Adam, so he didn’t want to spend the night close to them.

A few minutes after he got into his position, the lights faded and Adam’s band came into the stage, taking up their positions. Bill didn’t know their names, apart from Tommy-Joe, Adam’s guitarist that he had shared passionate kisses with. Bill had seen numerous pics and videos of them doing it and they always made him ache.

The crowd went wild as Adam sauntered onstage, mic in hand. He started to sing and Bill watched, enthralled by his every movement. He looked so sexy, even more so in life somehow. Bill pressed his hips against the barrier, his dick half hard already.

Adam swaggered around the stage like he owned it as he sung into the mic. Only a few songs in He was feeling up Tommy-Joe, trailing his fingers down his chest. Bill was jealous and he knew he wasn’t alone, most of the crowd probably wanted to be in that position.

Shit. That meant he had competition. It wasn’t enough to be this close to the stage, he had to get noticed. He parted his lips, stained black with lipstick and sang along with every word. He wore eyeliner and eyeshadow too around his eyes, keeping them trained on Adam. Hoping that he would catch his attention.

He watched as Adam sank to his knees as he sung. Then when he sat on some stairs, legs parted wide and Bill couldn’t help but stare at the fellow singer’s crotch. He kissed Tommy-Joe, with a passion that made the crowd go wild.

Their eyes met and Adam looked him up and down, a smirk of appreciation on his lips. Bill’s heart skipped and he reached down, parting his legs and stroking the bulge there. He licked his lips seductively, putting on as much as a show as he could. Adam licked his lips, only breaking eye contact when he moved, continuing to sing.

Had that been enough? Fuck Bill hoped so. All he had to do was wait, watch and sing along.

The rest of the show was amazing. Adam strutted around and they made eye contact a few more times. Bill was sure about that, that it wasn’t just wishful thinking. He kissed Tommy-Joe again, his hips pressing up against the other man, the guitar the only thing stopping them from full contact.

Had they fucked? Bill had no idea but he hoped so.

“Now I’d like to get someone up here on stage with me.” He came closer to the edge of the stage, looking over the crowd for a few moments. Then his eyes fell on Bill and he smirked. “You, come up here.”

One of the security guards came over to Bill and reached over, effortlessly lifting him up and over the barrier. Strength was a necessity for the guards at the barrier as they had to lift people that were out of it over the barrier. The guard swung him around, setting Bill on the edge of the stage.

This was his moment, the one he had been waiting for. He stood, heading towards Adam when he beckoned him over. He’d been onstage countless times before but this, this was different.

“Now tell me pretty boy, what’s your name?” Adam asked when he was closer, his eyes looking Bill up and down before turning his mic to him. 

“I’m Bill.” I replied into the mic, mustering up my usual onstage confidence.

“Well Bill, here’s what I want you to do. I’m going to sing For Your Entertainment and you’re going to help.” I nodded, my eyes on him the whole time. He flashed a smile, wrapping an arm around my waist as he started to sing the song. The song that was not only my favourite but it also did nothing to ease my arousal.

“So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby” 

Bill barely managed to suppress a groan at those words, Adam writing his lips.

“Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name”

Bill didn’t hold back the moan this time, biting his lip In a vain attempt to hide it. Adam pressed closer so that the mic was between us when he reached the chorus, an indication that I should join in. So I did, singing along.

“No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment”

As I sang those last words I made eye contact with him. He smirked, leaned forward and kissed me. It was painfully brief but also wonderful, a promise as to what was to come. Adam moved back, bringing the mic up before him.

“Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown”

I squirmed slightly, the lyrics getting to me, especially from the hungry look in his eyes. I knew it then. He was going to fuck me, there was no doubt about it. I wanted to get on my knees right now, work on undoing his fly and...

He bite his lip to come back to the moment. He needed to keep his focus on the here and now, where it belonged.

“No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment”

Adam looked so sexy as he sang every word, his eyes on Bill the entire time, like he was singing every word directly to him. It made Bill’s legs feel weak. He turned the mic so that they could sing together again.

“Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment”

Adam leaned in again, capturing his lips in another kiss, his tongue licking at Bill’s lip begging for entrance. Bill parted them, letting out a soft groan as Adam ran a hand down his chest. This was, perhaps, the most turned on Bill had ever been in his life.

And then Adam’s lips were gone and he leaned in, whispering in his ear, his voice low. “Once this is done wait by the side of the stage for me.”

He didn’t give Bill chance to respond, he just pulled back and went back to singing. The remainder of the song, leaving Bill aching.

“Oh oh, mm  
Entertainment  
Oh oh, oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Ooh  
Do you like what you see?  
Woah  
Let me entertain ya 'till you scream  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment”

Adam grinned as he finished the song, wrapping an arm around Bill and pulling him close. “Give it up for Bill everyone!” The crowd cheered and Bill squirmed slightly on the spot. This wasn’t his first time onstage with a boner, but because it wasn’t his stage he felt somehow exposed, as if everyone out there could see. They probably knew he was hard, the guys knowing that they would be if they had been pulled up onstage. Adam moved his hand down, giving Bill’s ass a squeeze and he groaned, glad the mic was nowhere near his lips.

Bill spent the rest of the show in a daze. He stood at the side of the stage, watching Adam sing the rest of his set, stalking the stage like a predator. He’d give Bill a few looks between songs, which made him ache.

“Thank you everyone for a great night! Be sure to get home safe.” The crowd applauded Adam as he walked offstage, straight towards Bill. “Come on.” He whispered, voice low, as he led him through the backstage area. This wasn’t a venue Bill had performed at yet, so he was unfamiliar with the layout. 

It wasn’t long before they were outside a dressing room and Adam stopped at the door, turning to face him. It was obvious that he wanted Bill, the way he was looking him up and down, the hunger in his eyes confirmed it. “I’m going to give you a choice Bill. You’re hot and I want to fuck you, and I can see it in your eyes that you want it too. So do you want to come in with me?”

“Fuck yeah I do.” Bill replied, not even giving himself a moment to think on it.

“Good.” Adam smiled, his tongue darting out across his lower lip. “Do you have a safe word?”

“Schrei.” Bill replied, his eyes meeting the other man, unable to look away. There had been something appropriate about using his band’s second single as it that just felt right to him.

Adam nodded, reaching for and opening the door, stepping inside. Bill had been in plenty of dressing rooms over the years, some of which were just repurposed men’s rooms. This one, however, was on the nicer end of the spectrum. Not that he had long to take it all in, as Adam pressed him up against the nearest wall, their lips smashing together.

This kiss wasn’t like the ones on stage. This was messy, hungry. Adam’s tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring Bill’s mouth. Bill responded by lapping at the invading tongue, reaching for and stroking Adam’s sides.

When Adam pulled back Bill was breathless and panting softly. “Nice outfit.” Adam purred, his hips pressing up against Bill’s, his breath hitching as he felt the bulge of his erection against his own.

“Thanks.” Bill whispered in reply when he found he was able to form words. “Yours are nice too.”

“Mmm...” Adam smiled, licking his lower lip, his hands stroking Bill’s sides. “Although they’d look better on the floor wouldn’t you agree?”

Bill couldn’t help but let out a small moan at his words, nodding in agreement. Bill Kaulitz knew full well that he was pretty and this was far from the first time he’d had someone in a dressing room. He licked his dark lips and took ahold of Adam’s top, tugging on the material. Adam smirked, lifting his arms up above his head so that Bill could pull it off all the way. The soft fabric was wet in places, from Adam’s exertion on stage.

As soon as he’d gotten the t-shirt off he tossed it to one side, his eyes looking over Adam’s newly bare skin. Adam smiled, reaching over to return the favor, tugging Bill’s own t-shirt up and off to expose the younger man’s slender frame. His hands were on him, stroking over his chest, exploring his body. 

“You’re so pretty.” Adam purred and leaned in, kissing him again, their hips pressing together. Bill’s eyes lidded and he hoped that he wouldn’t just cum in his trousers from all this. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, no matter how hot this all was.

Bill almost jumped out of his skin, the moment broken as the door to Adam’s dressing room opened. Who the fuck just barged in like that? When Adam broke the kiss he expected him to give the intruder a piece of his mind, it was certainly what he would do. (And had done when it had happened to him before.) Instead, Adam just looked at Bill, stroking his face. “Ignore him.” Bill’s eyes flicked to the intruder and he saw it was Tommy-Joe. Before he could say anything though, Adam shifted to block his view, gripping his chin. “Ignore him beautiful.” He repeated, kissing him again.

This kiss was different again. It was slow and sensual, Adam’s tongue dipping between Bill’s lips and exploring his mouth. All the while his fingers roamed over Bill’s body, stroking his soft skin, which was slightly sweaty from being in the crowd. 

Once Adam parted, Bill let out a soft sigh, the third man in the room the last thing on his mind. Adam snaked his hand lower, popping open the button of Bill’s trousers. Their eyes met, Adam’s eyes hot, hungry, intense. Bill nodded slightly, a few strands of hair falling over his face from the motion, as he gave the older man confirmation to proceed. Adam grasped the zipper of his fly, slowly tugging it down, his fingers pressing against the curve of Bill’s erection. Once the zipper was down all the way, he pulled open his trousers.

Bill had debated whether or not to wear underwear before coming here. He had decided to wear some, a pair of black lacy panties. Adam gasped as his fingertips made contact with the material. “Well, well, you manage to get even sexier Bill.” Bill smiled, parting his legs Adam pushed his trousers down to get a better view.

The faux leather clung to Bill’s skin, so Adam had to sink down to his knees before him, his hands working to peel them off him. Bill let out a soft sigh as the cooler air met his heated skin, Adam’s fingers tracing a path down his legs as they were revealed to him. Once they got down to his ankles Bill stepped out of them, nudging them to one side with his foot.

Adam looked him up and down, examining every inch of Bill’s exposed skin before he stood up. Once he was at his full height, he hooked his fingers under Bill’s panties and hummed. “Now, let’s see you. All of you.” He pushed the soft material down slowly, not wanting to damage the delicate fabric. Once Bill’s dick was freed from the confining fabric Adam traced his middle finger down along his shaft. “Mmmm nice dick pretty boy.”

“Thanks.” Bill responded, breath hitching as his panties fell the rest of the way down his legs. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening. He half expected to wake up, finding out he’d past out in the heat of the crowd and that this was all in his head. Adam leaned in closer, tracing his tongue along Bill’s long neck, stopping to suck on his earlobe.

“Tell me Bill, what do you want.” Adam whispered, his voice soft, sensual as he pressed his hips against Bill again. Bill hated that he was still wearing clothes, wished he was as bare as he was.

“I want...” His brain searched for the right words to respond. It was hard, this whole thing was so overwhelming that it took him a few seconds before he could speak. “I want you to bend me over the nearest surface, fuck me until I see stars. Please...”

Adam smiled at the desperation in his voice, reaching down and cupping his own bulge. “Mmmm I’d love to pretty boy. How about I finish stripping off and start fingering you open first huh?”

Bill groaned and nodded, thrusting his hips forward, making Adam chuckle. “I’ll be as quick as I can.” Adam smiled, kissing him briefly before stepping back, undoing his own flies. Bill watched, enthralled, his thighs trembling in anticipation. He felt like he did the very first time, back in his bedroom, sprawled out over the sheets, looking up at...

His focus was returned to the moment, as he watched Adam push his trousers down his legs. Bill leaned against the way, his fingertips tracing a path down over his chest, towards his aching cock. He didn’t dare jerk off, not wanting to cum too soon and embarrass himself. Adam was wearing a pair of black boxers underneath his jeans, his bulge filling the material out. Adam shucked them down as well to expose himself fully, kicking the clothing to one side. Bill wet his lips, his eyes on Adam’s erect cock. Bigger than his own, it looked like just the right size.

“Please...” Bill whispered, the word desperate, needy plea.

Adam smirked, toeing off his shoes before moving away, heading to one of the bags that were on the floor. It was now that Bill caught sight of Tommy-Joe again, having almost forgot about the third man in the room. He was sat on a chair, his legs parted, his own dick sticking out from his open flies. He was stroking himself, his pace slow and leisurely, his eyes darting between the pair of them.

“Does he always do that?” Bill asked when Adam returned to him, his fingers slick with lube, the tube in the other hand.

Adam looked over to Tommy-Joe, as if he’d forgotten that the other man was there with them. “Oh yeah, he likes to watch.” Adam smiled, returning his attention to Bill fully. “If it bothers you I can ask him to leave.”

Bill shook his head, there was a certain thrill to being watched. “No, it’s ok.” He smiled at Adam, his hole twitching in anticipation. “How do you want me?”

Adam licked his lips, nodding to the couch, which was surprisingly nice for a backstage one. “Over there, bent over or on your back, your choice.” 

Bill nodded, taking the few steps over to it. While he had wanted to be bent over and fucked from behind, on his back he could look at the singer’s pretty face. Being bent over would work for someone he knew, but for this he wanted to see Adam the whole time. So he shifted the pillows on the couch, rearranging them so it would be comfortable, before he laid on his Beg, his legs parting in an open invitation for him.

“Mmmm such a pretty boy.” Adam came over to him, setting the lube on the armrest and bringing a hand down to stroke his ass. “Let’s get you opened up for me yeah?” With his left hand, Adam parted his cheeks, making space for the fingers of his right to come up, circling against the younger man’s opening. “Have you done this before? I bet you have, you’re so sexy.”

Bill nodded, feeling a flush of pride from Adam’s words. “Yeah, I have. Fuck...” Bill cried out the last word as Adam’s middle finger slipped into him. It didn’t hurt, but it did catch him a little off guard. He took a breath, looking at Adam, watching as he started to finger him open. “I can take two, please...”

“Mmm, eager as well as pretty, I like that.” Adam retreated his finger, then pushed it back in along with his ring finger. The slick fingers filled up the German boy, working to stretch his hole open. Adam leaned in, kissing Bill’s thigh as he worked both fingers in him. “Can’t wait to get inside you. I’ve been thinking about it since the moment I saw you in the crowd.”

Bill groaned, squeezing around the intruding fingers, his words making him shiver. “Fuck... I’ve wanted you since I first heard you...” It was true, as soon as he’d heard about Adam he had thought about him, about being with him just like this. 

Adam hummed, retreating his fingers only to thrust them back in with a third. “Just a little more, and then I’ll have you.” Adam shifted a little, kissing Bill’s balls gently, his tongue darting out across the wrinkled skin. Bill let out a low whine of pleasure, his fingertips catching that spot deep inside. 

“Please...” Bill whispered, squirming against the sofa, as Adam licked a path up along his shaft, the tip of his tongue tracing his veins. Bill’s thighs trembled as Adam kissed his cock, just beneath the head.

And then he pulled back, straightening up, removing his three fingers at the same time. Bill let out a needy whine, feeling empty from the loss, despite the knowledge he would soon be filled by something better. Adam smirked and nodded, grabbing the lube and popping it open, drizzling it across his erection. Adam gave his length a quick stroke, spreading the lube across it.

Satisfied, he lifted Bill’s legs up, his slick fingers leaving sticky smears on his skin as he hooked them over his shoulders. He then angled himself for Bill’s hole, looking down at the pretty German boy that was sprawled out beneath him. “Please...” Bill whispered, voice high and needy, his eyes dark with lust.

That was all Adam needed to hear. He gripped his thighs, thrusting into him. The pair of them moaned at the same time, Bill squirming beneath him. This was amazing, somehow even better than he had ever imagined. Adam held onto him, rocking in and out of him, licking him lips. “Mmmm you feel so good pretty boy.”

“As are you.” Bill moaned, the head of Adam’s cock slamming into his spot, sending shockwaves through his body. “Please, could you touch me...”

Adam took the hint, even though he hadn’t specified where he wanted to be touched. Adam trailed his fingers along his thigh, taking his cock in hand as he rocked into him. He stroked him, his eyes going between his hand and Bill’s pretty face as he moaned. 

The younger boy was watching him back, wanting to savour every moment of this. This was going to be something he’d play back in his mind over and over again and he wanted to memorise everything. The feel of Adam’s hand as it pumped his cock. The way his eyes were half lidded, lips parted as he moaned. The way his cock filled him so well, making him ache with need. The way is chest shone in the rooms light from the sheen of sweat covering it.

Bill had rode the adrenaline rush after playing a show, had fucked and been fucked while riding it. They were always intense, passionate, but the energy often made them shorter than he would like. He felt himself reaching his peak already, like the crest of a wave.

“Cum for me pretty boy, I can see how close you are.” Adam whispered the words to him, voice low. His hand squeezed around Bill’s length and that, coupled with a rough thrust into him, was all Bill needed. He came all over himself, their eye contact breaking as his head tipped back.

Adam let out a low moan, thrusting into him. “Please Adam, please cum in me, fill me up...” Bill uttered breathlessly, his ass fluttering around Adam’s cock. He didn’t realise he was speaking in his native German, not right away and before he could change to English, Adam growled, thrusting deep and filling him up.

The pair of them panted, remaining joined together for a few moments, their bodies trembling from the force of their respective orgasm. “So hot...” Adam whispered, breathless as he finally pulled back, his softening cock slipping out of him. He leaned down, extending his tongue and lapping up Bill’s seed as Bill reached up to stroke his hair. “I’ll clean you up and then we can have a drink.” Adam whispered against his skin, moving down to lap at every smear of cum he could get.

Adam was soon on his knees between Bill’s legs, hands on his ass, his face between his cheeks. He buried his tongue in his ass, twisting it to taste himself, making Bill squirm beneath him. If he hadn’t just came he would have been aching with need. But instead he just moaned, gripping Adam’s hair as he licked him clean.

When Adam rose, satisfied he had accomplished his task, they kissed again. It was a lazy kiss, allowing Bill to taste the mix of them on Adam’s tongue and he let out a soft contented sigh.

“Now, I dunno about you, but I could use a drink.” Adam smiled and Bill nodded, completely spent and feeling boneless. His slim frame relaxed against the sofa as he caught his breath. Tom was not going to believe this. Bill smiled to himself, licking his lips.

As he recovered, he turned to watch Adam saunter to the mini fridge and he caught sight of Tommy-Joe. He was tucking his dick away, his t-shirt shining from cum stains and it made Bill let out another small groan. 

He wasn’t sure what the rest of the night would bring, but this was already the best night ever.


End file.
